BETRAYERS
by EDITORIAL RAIDICHE
Summary: Nanoha es secuestrada por sus altos mandos y experimentan con su cuerpo...una guerra declarada, una pelea retomada, podrá el amor de Fate, alcanzar a la nueva Nanoha o será que tendrá que matarla por sus propias manos
1. Chapter 1

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN

() PENSAMIENTOS

**ACCIONES

-NOTAS DE AUTOR

* * *

DECLARACIONES DE LA 3 GUERRA DIMENSIONAL

Nanoha y Fate habían tenido una fuerte discusión al grado de que Fate corrió a Nanoha de la casa, todos estaban de acuerdo con Fate , pues supuestamente creyó que la engañaba con Yuuno y no era asi…Nanoha se había ido a un pequeño departamento, que esa misma noche rento, en el cuartel todos evitaban a Nanoha, hasta que unas semanas después se les paso la ira, pero Nanoha ya no les hablaba ni nada, su trabajo seguía siendo el mismo impecable, un día todas se encontraba en los casilleros y al verla entrar callaron de inmediato…Fate le estaba hablando pero el semblante de Nanoha era frio y serio, eso les preocupo…cuando Nanoha abrió su casillero un pequeño paquete con la marca TOP SECRET cayó al suelo, Nanoha lo levanto y cuando lo iba abrir sale un dispositivo y abre una llamada…

Alto mando: señorita Takamachi Nanoha, usted entre varias personas más fueron elegidas cuidadosamente, para una delicada misión que se llevara a cabo en esta semana, debo decirle que vea el contenido del paquete en un lugar solitario y usted sola obviamente, de antemano nos vemos después cuando lo haya visto*llamada cerrada*

Todos había escuchado y veían a una Nanoha mirar con curiosidad el paquete, Fate iba a decir algo cuando Nanoha se cambió rápidamente y tomo sus cosas para después salir de ahí con el paquete, las chicas se miraron y se cambiaron rápidamente y la siguieron, la vieron entrar a su oficina y la esperaron afuera de ella pero a una distancia considerable por dos hrs, cuando la vieron salir estaba pálida y sus ojos representaban miedo y angustia…una vez más la pantalla se abrió…

Alto mando: y bien…*serio*

Nanoha: es demasiado riesgo y delicado*pálida*

Alto mando: lo sabemos….*serio*

Nanoha: pero acepto*mirándolo*

Alto mando: en ese caso déjeme informarle, tiene amigos o familiares a los que pueda avisar…

Nanoha: no, ninguno, tengo familia pero está en la tierra…

Alto mando: bien, en ese caso debo advertirle que ya no hay vuelta de hoja y los que regresan, lo hacen en bolsas para cadáveres o si regresan con vida lo hacen mutilados, vaya al hangar 3 la espera un transporte aéreo-cerrando llamada-

Fate se quedó sin habla y al ver como Nanoha palideció más, empezó a caminar, pero Nanoha fue más rápida y camino hacia el hangar…Fate no pudo más y corrió solo para ver como Nanoha era escoltada por dos hombres altos vestidos como enforcer…Nanoha veía de reojo a Fate corriendo hacia ella y solo suspiro, no le veía caso estar en casa, si nadie la quería, con paso lento se subió al avión…pero se escuchó una voz que hizo que la sangre se les helara a todos…

Yuuno: Nanoha espera no sabes lo que haces-gritando y corriendo- si vas morirás

Fate lo miraba con odio, pero las palabras que dijo la hicieron reaccionar…pero ya era demasiado tarde el avión se había ido…

Fate: maldito-agarrando a Yuuno de la camisa-

Todas veían a Yuuno con odio…

Yuuno: ¿qué te sucede?, no he hecho nada malo-Nanoha le había dicho de la reacción de Fate-

Fate: tú me quitaste a mi familia*llorando*

Yuuno: tú lo hiciste sola, Nanoha solo quería darte una sorpresa por tu cumpleaños*soltándose*

Fate: ¿Qué?*sorprendida*

Yuuno: me pidió que moviera algunas contactos en los altos mandos, para ir a la tierra festejar tu cumpleaños y que no te enviasen a otra misión, por eso nos hablábamos frecuentemente, pero fue error de ambos hacerlo, la puse y se puso en la mira de los altos mandos, para ir a la guerra de nekile, donde nadie regresa con vida*gritando* me acabo de enterar por un amigo que trabaja ahí, que Nanoha había confirmado su asistencia en una batalla que no tiene fin*cayendo de rodillas*

Fate: mi cumpleaños-recordando que estaba a unas semanas de cumplir años-

El móvil de Yuuno suena y se abre una ventana..

Scar: yuunoooooooo-gritando-

Yuuno: ¿Qué sucede?-asustado-

Scar: debes detener ese avión, no va a una guerra, están experimentando con gente*hablando bajito*descubrí que los altos mandos tienen contrato con SkyNet, uac y con shin-ra, Nanoha va a ser parte del proyecto omega…van a experimentar con sus genes y su cuerpo

Todos al oír esto se quedaron paralizados, algo tenían que hacer, mientras que en el avión Nanoha veía a los sujetos comportarse de una manera sospechosa, la agarraron entre forcejeos y le inyectaron un líquido que la dejo dormida en un instante, la pusieron en una capsula y le colocaron una mascarilla, al borde de la capsula decía proyecto N.T…

En el hangar…Yuuno reacciono y voló rumbo al avión…

Hayate: vamos, Nanoha nos necesita-transformándose-

Todos se transformaron, pero la que metió aceleración fue Fate, sabían que se sentía mal por hacerle una escena innecesaria…

Los del avión se dieron cuenta y comenzaron a disparar, esquivaban las balas y Yuuno le da al motor del avión haciendo que este pierda altura, pero vieron que los sujetos se movían hacia la capsula y tecleaban algo, hicieron un agujero en el avión y la capsula salió volando de esta…Fate que estaba más cerca voló más rápido, pero no la alcanzo, vio con horror como su ser más amado era enviado a otro lado….el avión cayó y todos aterrizaron…

Xx: cof cof-tosiendo-

Fate: ¿a dónde la enviaste?*levantándolo de golpe*

Un ruido se escuchó y Signum noqueo al otro sujeto que estaba apuntándole a Fate con una pistola…

Hay: Fate cálmate, los interrogaremos, por nuestra cuenta*tomándola del hombro*

Vita: Yuuno dile a tu amigo que salga de ahí*sonriéndole*

Yuuno le regreso la llamada y se llevaron a los sujetos de ahí…fueron a la casa de Yuuno donde Scar estaba sentado sobre las escaleras, al abrir la casa Yuuno bajo al sótano y metió en dos celdas separadas a los sujetos…todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que la casa de Yuuno parecía fortaleza…

Yuuno: cosas de Nanoha y mías*riendo*

Scar: bien vamos a debatir donde la enviaron junto a miles de soldados más*pensativo*

Todos subieron de nueva cuenta y se sentaron en la sala…

Scar: de acuerdo a lo que investigue, llevan años haciendo esto y analizando a los candidatos perfectos para este cruel destino, jamás me imagine que buscaban al soldado perfecto…ya lo habían hecho y Jail era científico de estos proyectos por eso tenía conocimientos sobre ciertas cosas*abriendo varias pantallas*

Shamal: bien, hay que interrogarlo…*parándose*

Yuuno: está muerto, lo asesinaron en su celda*abriendo el archivo*

Fate: ocultan todo*preocupada*

De pronto Bardiche hizo un ruido raro…

Bard: master captures a strong signal

Fate: ¿de quién?*suspirando*

Bard: reasing hearth

Fate: rastréala de inmediato*esperanzada*

Bardiche de forma sorprendida parpadeo y la sala se llenó de un mapa universal expandió una pequeña zona y ahí estaba la capsula con reasing hearth sobre Nanoha, emitiendo pequeños rayos de luz…algo andaba mal Nanoha no respondía y con horror vieron que la capsula se comenzó a congelar, llegando a un planeta, era el planeta nekile, al entrar vieron robots caminando de aquí, allá, vieron como entro a un hangar, donde era recibida por los altos mandos…

Alto xxx: ya era hora*sonriendo*

La metieron a una capsula con un líquido, pero antes la desnudaron, reasing hearth salió volando rápidamente de ahí, sin ser vista, ya dentro la movieron hacia otro lugar, su cuerpo estaba congelado, la posaron sobre una camilla y las paredes estaban llenas de sangre se oían gritos de gente siendo mutilada…todos veían con horror lo que esos científicos hacían…Fate palideció, su temor aumento cuando llevaron a Nanoha a un sitio en malas condiciones, los científicos reían, vio con horror la forma del bisturí….

Alto xxx: no, quiero que sea original, todo original*riendo*

Los científicos tomaron sus brazos y le conectaron unos tubos, por uno drenaba la sangre y por el otro le metía una sustancia negra, parecía viscosa…

Alto xxx: es hermosa-besando sus labios-

Con horror vieron como el alto mando le acariciaba un seno a Nanoha, para deslizar su mano a su intimidad y penetrarla con un dedo, para después penetrarla con su miembro, riendo termino de hacer su fechoría y se fue, al ver que la sustancia negra ya estaba en su cuerpo le metieron un tubo por la garganta la pusieron en agua fría, un par de agujas se metieron en su cuerpo, metiéndole otra sustancia, ahora plateada, para ultimo meter materia en su cuerpo, no rechazo ni nada, su ADN se modificó para su suerte, la regresaron a la sala principal y le metieron un chip en la nuca y la metieron a una capsula y la congelaron completamente, la pusieron junto a otros más…Fate lloraba y no era la única, todas lo hacían…pero al menos ya sabían su ubicación..

Fate llego a su casa, Vivio la vio entrar y le pregunto por Nanoha, Fate lloro como nunca y abrazo a Vivio, le explico lo que había sucedido, omitiendo detalles, le juro que la traería a casa con ellas….

6 meses después

Habían culpado al alto mando enseñando el video, cuando aterrizaron en el planeta todos era arrestados, Fate corrió hacia donde tenían a Nanoha, pero vio con horror que Nanoha caminaba hacia ella con una espada, sus ojos ya no eran azules eran todos negros, se movió con rapidez para defender a los científicos que quedaban…pero una voz la detuvo…

Vivio: mama-corriendo-

Fate vio con miedo como Vivio corría hacia Nanoha quien lloraba, tirando la espada al suelo, una parte de ella aun recordaba, Hayate se acercó y recogió la espada, con una manta cubrió a Nanoha, que se encontraba desnuda en ese frio… la llevaron hacia el transporte y arrestaron a todo el personal que quedaba…al subir al mismo transporte de Nanoha la veían, Nanoha tenía una cara de sufrimiento…

Nanoha: recuerdo la voz, pero no recuerdo a quien pertenece*confundida*

Vita se había acerado más…

Vita: ella es tu hija…*sonriéndole*

Nano: mi hija*mirando a la nada

Vita: lo que te hicieron no tiene perdón*triste*

Hay: recordaras todo con tiempo*preocupada*

Habían pasado varios meses para la recuperación lenta de Nanoha, quien ya había recuperado los recuerdos, mas sin embargo su mirada era diferente, la habían señalado como el ser más peligroso de Mild-Childa, incluso sus mejores amigas la evitaban, Fate le había quitado la custodia de Vivio y se la llevo a vivir a otro lado, los únicos con los que contaban eran Yuuno, Vita, Scar y Subaru.

Todos ellos caminaban hacia la oficina de la comandante Yagami, todos llevaban un sobre en sus manos, sus rostros eran serios y con Nanoha al frente del grupo, eran vistos por los demás. Al llegar a la puerta pegaron su carta y se fueron al portal, en donde se irían a la tierra, a empezar de nuevo…

Al llegar a la tierra, era de noche, para ser exactos eran las 3:30, por suerte para ellos, se encontraban en un lugar conocido, comenzaron a caminar, el frio era intenso, no había duda, era diciembre, se detuvieron a comer algo en una tienda de autoservicio, para después empezar a caminar de nuevo hacia la casa de Nanoha, sus pasos eran lentos y decididos, jamás se había visto un grupo serio, en el fondo sabían que se desataría una guerra entre ellos y la Tsab, pero eso no les importaba…

Ding dong

Ding dong

Ding dong

Miyuki: ya va, ash, que frio hace*abriendo la puerta*

Nanoha: hola, perdón por llegar asi, pero es cuestión de vida o congelarnos aquí afuera*riendo*

Miyuki: Nanoha, chicos, pasen*cediéndoles el paso*

Nanoha: podemos quedarnos a dormir, mañana márcales a Susuka y Arisa, diles que tengo que hablar con todos, es importante*viéndola seriamente*

Miyuki: claro, las chicas al cuarto de Nanoha y los chicos al cuarto de Kyoya es un poco más grande, asi que descansen mañana hablamos-*cerrando la puerta*

Nanoha: gracias, buenas noches*subiendo las escaleras, seguida de los demás*

Se acomodaron para dormir, ese día sería un día pesado e inolvidable, para algunos seria el comienzo, para otros un doloroso recuento de los daños.

En Mild-Childa

Hayate iba caminando aprisa, llegaba tarde a su puesto, el día anterior había tenido una junta con los altos mandos y estaba desecha, apenas eran las 10 am y ya quería que el día acabase, se encontraba frustrada, el tema era revocarle la licencia a Nanoha por ser considerada una maga de alto riesgo, Fate también había asistido, ella contesto y declaró todo lo que había visto ese día, pero nada le favorecía a Nanoha, incluso ella misma les había dicho " me importa más mi puesto y mi trabajo, que la amistad con una maga que es considerada peligrosa", lo dije ese día y hace unas horas atrás, mas sin embargo sentía un hueco en el estómago, sentía que le estaba fallando a una persona, que le ayudo en la niñez, mas sin embargo, nunca tuvo remordimiento.

Finalmente después de varios minutos caminando aprisa, por los largos pasillos, llego a su puerta, cuál fue su gran sorpresa al ver varios sobres pegados, sin más los arranco y se sentó, abrió una ventana y convoco a una junta de emergencia…

En cuestión de minutos llegaron las personas, todas se quedaron de pie…

Hayate: gracias por venir lo más pronto posible, esto es importante*enseñando los sobre*

Signum: ¿son de Nanoha?*cruzando los brazos*

Hayate: al parecer si*abriendo el primero*es una carta de renuncia, al parecer se enteró que mañana se le revocara su licencia como maga certificada y lo otro parece ser una carta, mejor dicho una video carta*inserto la clave y se abrió una pantalla grande*

Nanoha: hola a todos, se preguntaran el porqué de esta manera, es fácil, cuando lo vean, ya no estaremos aquí, para empezar…

Yo creí que eran mis amigos y que jamás me abandonarían a mi suerte, pero me equivoque, deben de estar sorprendidos, si recupere la memoria, incluso la recupere antes del juicio y con cada palabra que decían me decepcionaba cada vez más, como es posible que a las personas que yo ayude, me hayan dado la espalda de esa manera, sobre todo tu Fate, que decías que me amabas más que a nadie, si como no, mejor te hubiera dejado a tu suerte, yo te di mi amor, mi amistad, todo lo que tenía y como me pagas, ahora entiendo lo que sentía Precia cuando te creo, para Hayate va lo mismo, no me hubiese molestado en salvarte, desde hace mucho sé que tu amabas a Fate desde que la conociste, al igual que yo, pero sabes que puedes quedártela, son tal para cual, unas mal nacidas, hipócritas, pero me ahorro la saliva…

Hasta nunca y púdranse con su mentado puesto, porque yo tendré una vida, tendré un amor, tendré hijos y sobre todo tendré sexo con un hurón o con Vita.

Todos se quedaron de piedra, jamás imaginaron que Nanoha les diría algo tan frio y duro, los había impresionado, estaba herida, mas sin embargo, estaban conscientes del error que cometieron, pero ya no había marcha atrás…

Hayate: abriré la segunda carta, es de Yuuno, una renuncia y otro video carta*haciendo lo mismo que la anterior*

Yuuno: hola idiotas, jamás se imaginaron que todo esto sucedería, como verán…

Fate gracias por dejarme el camino libre, gracias a eso y a todas tus acciones, Nanoha me dara la oportunidad de cortejarla, imagínate, gracias a mí, tú la conociste, gracias a mi ella te beso y te preparo esa cena tan especial y por ultimo gracias a mi ella te iba a librar de las misiones para pasar tu maldito cumpleaños en la tierra, pero eso no importa, me encanta como es, los cambios que tendremos a partir ahora, fuera de eso, seremos más poderosos que ustedes, se llevaran una sorpresa, Fate espera a que te llame para darte la noticia de que Nanoha y yo empezamos a salir.

Hayate: wow este hurón, anda pelón*suspirando*

Fate: maldita sea, como pude ser tan densa y creer que Nanoha era un ser peligroso*tomando asiento*

Hayate: todos somos culpables Fate*sonriendo tristemente*

Fate: pero yo más, la amo, la adoro y la deje por temor, al que dirán, lo peor de todo es que ese lo va a aprovechar mejor, mi sueño, era embarazarla, sin tener que usar métodos médicos, pero no, me guie por mi deber, que por amor*llorando*

Hayate: no fuiste la única, sé que amas a Nanoha, yo también la quiero, pero al igual que tú me guie por el deber, que por la amistad que sentía por ella, es mejor ver la carta de Subaru*suspirando*

Subaru: hola a todos…

No puedo creer que todos se hayan quedados con los brazos cruzados, creí que era una persona importante, ella los ayudo en los momentos más difíciles, pero no, fueron más importantes estar en un lugar seguro, que ayudarla a recuperarse, ayudarla a controlar el poder, nada de eso les importo, solo su ego…

Teana yo te amo y te lo dije más de una vez, incluso te lo demostraba, pero no, al igual que ellas, aceptaste y no me lo creía, ahora sé que jamás podremos vernos como antes, amigas o compañeras, serás mi rival y yo seré tu niña muerte, porque la próxima vez que nos veamos te juro por todo lo que más amo en esta vida que te matare…

Teana: Subaru*susurro*

Hayate: bueno, solo nos queda una carta más y es de vita*sorprendida*

Vita: hola comandante Yagami, solo es para decirle

LA ODIO CON TODA MI ALMA

Todos vieron a Hayate con tristeza, no podían darle más a sus mentes, eran tantas cosas que no las podían procesar adecuadamente. Asi que Hayate abrió la última carta.

En ellas había unas instalaciones, parecidas a las que Nanoha se encontraba recluida, vieron las mismas batas y los mismos procedimientos, lo único diferente es que los sujetos eran sus amigos, todos ellos se encontraban en ropa interior, Scar estaba en una consola, se metieron en unos contenedores de agua, se acostaron y de pronto unas agujas se les clavo en el cuerpo, un líquido negro era inyectado, de ahí uno plateado, sus cuerpos empezaron a cambiar…

Todos estaban sorprendidos, al verlos salir, sus cuerpos habían cambiado, en Yuuno el cambio era notable, no usaba lentes y tenía un cuerpo demasiado atlético, en vita alcanzaba a Subaru, sus curvas eran más de una adolescente que de la niña que era antes, en Subaru, su cuerpo era de carne y hueso, tenía un cuerpo perfecto, al instante apareció Nanoha y atrás de ella venia Precia con una mirada más dulce y una sonrisa más suave.

Nanoha volteaba a ver a Precia y esta solo asentía, se acercó a los jóvenes y Yuuno le acaricio el rostro, provocando una sonrisa

Fate al ver esto se molestó mucho y apretó los puños, no le gustaba ver a Nanoha con otra persona que no fuera con ella, además que hacia precia con ella en el video las mostraban a las dos, entrenando…

Notaron el esfuerzo que hacia Nanoha para poder controlar su condición y lo había logrado, precia abrazo a Nanoha por su logro, después de eso le enseño más cosas…

Todos estaban serios, Hayate le marco a los altos mandos y les envió los videos, asi regresaron a sus actividades…

En la tierra, ya eran las 12: 30

Nanoha estaba abriendo los ojos, a su lado Vita dormía plácidamente abrazándola…

Nanoha.- (espero poder llegarte amar como tú me amas a mi Vita)

En un futon a poca distancia se encontraba Subaru, igual dormida, pero tenía medio cuerpo en el piso, un poco desorientada, se encamino hacia la sala, allí encontró a todos, esperando a que ellos despertaran…

Momoko: hija, que bueno que despiertas, ya están todos aquí*feliz*

Nanoha se sentó y les empezó a contar todo lo sucedido, conforme avanzaba la historia, los rostros pasaban de sorprendidos a la ira y por ultimo a las lágrimas, Yuuno se había unido y el conto su parte, la familia la abrazo al enterarse de que la Nanoha había sido violada, Arisa le pidió a Yuuno que abriera un portal, sin dudarlo lo abrió…

Arisa iba hecha una furia, junto a ella iba Suzuka y Momoko, asi como Miyuki, todas ellas llegaban, entre empujones se habrían paso, entre gritos llegaron con Hayate, que se sorprendió verlas…

Momoko: márcale a Testarossa en este instante*viéndola seriamente*

Hayate: c...creo que no…*tartamudeando*

Arisa no espero la respuesta y la tomo de la camisa…

Arisa: háblale en este instante o te agarramos a ti por partida triple*empujándola*

Hayate no le quedo de otra y marco, Fate en cuestión de minutos llego, pero no se pudo defender a tiempo, una cachetada le llego por parte de Momoko, después de ese llego otro más, las mujeres agarraron a golpes a ambas y fueron varios minutos, para después irse, sin decir nada…

Fate estaba en el suelo con el labio roto y la ceja abierta, sangraban mucho, Fate derramaba lágrimas, lloraba, se sentía culpable…

Hayate estaba igual, lo único diferente es que ella solo sonreía y decía que se lo merecía, volteo a ver a Fate y ella lloraba…

Fate no paraba de llorar y gritar que era una basura…Hayate solo se reía a carcajadas, ambas no se habían dado cuenta de que las mujeres ya se habían ido…

Y sin darse cuenta un pequeño dispositivo las estaba grabando, en la tierra, Precia junto a Nanoha veían con una sonrisa lo que estaba pasando, ambas entrelazaron sus manos, mientras que el viento movía sus cabellos y el ruido de los autos se encontraban debajo de ellas, todo estaba listo, la guerra había sido declarada…

Precia.- prepárate hija mía, esto es solo el comienzo*riendo*

Nanoha.- la nave esta lista, solo en espera que tu órdenes para atacar el corazón de Mild-Childa*sonriendo*


	2. ATAQUE INESPERADO

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN

() PENSAMIENTOS

**ACCIONES

-NOTAS DE AUTOR

* * *

ATAQUE INESPERADO

"Háblame musa de aquel amor ingenioso que destruyo la sacra ciudad de Troya y anduvo peregrinando larguísimo tiempo, viendo las poblaciones y conoció muchas costumbres de muchos hombres.

Más ni aun asi pudo librarlos como deseaba y todo pareciera por sus propias locuras. ¡INSENSATO!

En aquel tiempo los que habían podido escapar de una muerte horrorosa, estaban en sus hogares salvos de los peligros de la guerra y del mar.

Tan gran necesidad sentía de restituirse a su patria, la ninfa venerada, la divina entre las deidades que anhelaba tomarla por esposa.

El transcurso de los años llego por fin la época en que los dioses habían decretado que volviese a su patria, aunque no por eso debía ponerle fin a sus trabajos ni siquiera después de juntarse con los suyos. Y todos los dioses le compadecían, permaneció constantemente airada contra el divinal, hasta que el héroe arribo a su tierra."

-NANOHA

Había pasado unos días desde que Fate y Hayate habían sido golpeadas, ambas aún tenían moretones, pero no por eso se encontraban en la sala de juntas, ya había sido aprobada la carta de aprensión contra Nanoha, ahora Fate tenía que ir a la tierra a detenerla, se encontraba seria, pero lo que paso a continuación no eran capaces de procesarlo aun….

Las alarmas sonaron y se abrieron las ventanas, a lo lejos arriba de la ciudad se veía una nave-véase las naves del covenant de halo- disparando contra la ciudad, una transmisión lleno y cubrió todas las pantallas de Mild-Childa, en ella aparecía un sujeto en las sombras sentado en un trono, y a su lado estaban sus ex amigos…

¿?.- escuchen Tsab esto pasa cuando se trata de ser más listo que yo, ahora sufran las consecuencias*riendo*

Fate.- ¿Quién eres?*molesta*

¿?.- guarda tu aliento para cuando mueras enforcer Testarossa*serio*

Hayate.- shari, busca su ubicación*apretando los puños*

¿?.- soy lo que ustedes negaron, lo que la enforcer Testarossa negó, lo que la comandante Yagami destruyo cuando salió el libro de la oscuridad, soy lo que ambas negaron*sonriendo*

Signum.- eres obscuridad

¿?.-soy un eco eterno, ahora salgan mis preciadas máquinas y demuestren de lo que somos capaces*riendo*

Muchas capsulas salieron de la nave y aterrizaron en la ciudad, de ellas salieron clones-tipo star wars- disparando a todo lo que se movía, también salieron robots, con el mismo objetivo…

Nanoha.- tenemos compañía*mirando la pantalla*

¿?.- déjalos pasar, son los nuevos miembros del equipo*sonriendo*

Yuuno.- creí que con nosotros era más que suficiente*cruzándose de brazos*

Nanoha.- para conquistar hay que unir*riendo*

Vita.- no cabe duda que el Dark Side es agradable*mirando de reojo a Nanoha*

Hayate.- vita te ordeno que vuelvas a mi*molesta*

Vita rio y le restó importancia…

Precia.- Nanoha es hora*sonriendo*

Nanoha.- tráiganlo*sonriendo*

Unos soldados aparecieron con un sujeto arrastrando…

¿?.- clyde ha pasado tiempo*riendo*

Clyde.- mucho tiempo viejo amigo*escupiendo sangre*

Chrono.- ¿¡papa!?*sorprendido*

¿?.- tu hijo salió igual a ti*suspirando*

Clyde.- ¿Qué quieres de mí?*soltándose*

Precia.- hola clyde*sonriendo*

Clyde.- precia*nervioso*

¿?.- veo que aun la recuerdas clyde, la mujer que abandonaste por un futuro brillante, la que dejaste con una hija, la cual clono*sonriendo*

Clyde.- fue solo una vez, no pudo haber abortado*molesto*

Precia.- maldito*desenvainando su espada*

Lindy.- no puede ser*shock*

Nanoha.- Precia cálmate*serena*

¿?.- nunca dijiste que durante tu noviazgo y parte de tu matrimonio tuviste una aventura con una Precia Testarossa*fingiendo sorpresa*

Clyde.- eso fue antes*parándose*

Nanoha.- ¿antes de que? De que naciera Chrono, niño que lo único que hace es seguir fielmente tus pasos*bajando las escaleras*

Clyde.- tu no entiendes nada*mirándola*

Nanoha.- sabes clyde, te creen muerto, porque no le damos una ventaja de 5 segundos para encontrar la salida*sonriendo*

¿?.- me parece bien, si la encuentra es libre, pero si no, será un prisionero o un cadáver*riendo*

Clyde salió corriendo en cuanto vio las puertas abrirse…

Nanoha.- 5*cerrando los ojos*

Vita.- 4*cruzándose de brazos*

Subaru.- 3*bajando las escaleras*

Hayate.- 2*susurrando*

Lindy.- ¡CLYDE HUYE!*desesperada*

Precia.- 0*pulsando un botón*

De en medio de las escaleras se abre una puerta y de ahí salen los perros infernales, persiguiendo a clyde, el sujeto se para…

¿?.-diviértanse*entrando a un salón y cerrándose las puertas*

Todos se miraron y asintieron, Subaru y vita se pusieron en la puerta donde había desaparecido el sujeto, Yuuno se quitaba la máscara dejando a la vista al verdadero Clyde, Nanoha sacaba una cubeta llena de sangre y de carne e hizo un camino hasta la puerta, el verdadero Yuuno se había escondido entre las sombras y los perros regresaron, Subaru y vita con la duda de cuerdas abrieron la puerta, aprovechando Nanoha aventó lo que quedaba en la cubeta al interior del cuarto, la cerraron y en el interior se escucharon gritos…

Clyde.- es hora*poniéndose la máscara de metal*

Todos.- heil fuhrer*alzando su mano derecha*

Nadie comprendía lo que pasaba en realidad, hasta que…

Clyde.- disparen a matar, no tomen prisioneros*con voz grabe*

Todos los soldados que estaban en la ciudad, entraban a la fuerza a todo lugar, matando a todos los habitantes…

Clyde.- la traición se paga con traición*riendo*

Chrono.- ¿padre?*cayendo de rodillas*

Clyde.-vita, Subaru, Nanoha, Scar, serán mis leales capitanes de batalla terrestres y aéreas, Yuuno serás el de las tecnologías, Precia tu serás la que elija a los mejores soldados para los experimentos*sonriendo*

La ciudad era un caos, del edificio principal, salieron todos…

Fate.- hagan una barricada en cada calle, cerrémosle el paso hacia acá*gritándole a los soldados*

Hayate.- hagan equipos y contrataquen al enemigo*molesta*

Tea.- lleven consigo a médicos, auxilien a la gente*deteniendo a un grupo*

Signum.- que todo aquel que no esté peleando que lo haga

Todos se comenzaron a movilizar en diferentes partes, Fate con Signum salieron a combatir un sector de escuelas…

Signum.- están usando balas*cubriéndose*

Fate estaba en medio y alguien la empujo hasta la esquina donde estaba Signum…

Fate.- ¿Nanoha?*sorprendida*

Nanoha no contesto y desapareció ante sus ojos…de alguna forma los de la Tsab se retiraron hasta la antigua unidad 6, curaron a los heridos y atendieron a los ciudadanos rescatados…

Tea.- los heridos aumentan*corriendo*

Zafira.- y vienen más en camino*parando la hemorragia de un soldado*

Hayate.- que todos se resguarden, Shamal, cura a los que puedan pelear antes de los más graves*frustrada*

Erio.- dios, hay muchos en la ciudad*mirando por la ventana*

Chrono.- al menos quedo algo de alimento aquí*cargando cajas*

Lindy.- hay que tener todo apagado*entregando linternas*

Fate.- tenemos que tener ojos en los pisos de arriba*subiendo las escalera*

Signum.- pasa a ver a Vivio, está en lo que era su antigua recamara*mirándola*

Fate subió por las escaleras, con ayuda de una linterna, en su mente los recuerdos con Nanoha volvían en ese momento más fuerte que nunca, pero al llegar a un cuarto que le traía recuerdos importantes, uno de ellos fue cuando Vivio le dijo mama a ambas, con suspiros entro, enormes sabanas cubrían los muebles, subió las escaleras y en la enorme cama había una niña que lloraba desconsoladamente…

Vivio.- ¿Por qué alguien tan bueno hace cosas como estas?*llorando*

Fate.- son malas las decisiones que toma*sentándose en la cama*

Vivio.- no son decisiones, es consecuencia tuya, tu tuviste la culpa, tu y la estúpida esa*gritando*

Hayate estaba oyendo escondida desde las escaleras…

Fate.- no culpes a los demás por las malas acciones de Nanoha*llorando*

Vivio.- no es culpa más que suya, ella solo defiende sus ideales, todo lo que hizo por ustedes y por ti, pero claro amas Hayate por encima de mi madre*mirándola con rabia*

En la oscuridad Hayate caía lentamente, por sus mejillas corría lágrimas, con su puño cerrado cerca del corazón…

Nanoha.- defiendo mis ideales, pero mi guerra no es con ustedes, yo solo apoyo una causa justa, además de que esta guerra es contra los traidores*abriendo la pantalla*

Fate apretó los puños al oír la voz…

Vivio.- ya sal de ahí maldita arrastrada*mirando a las escaleras*

Hayate salió de su escondite y subió las escaleras…

Vivio.- era obvio que tu arruinaras mi familia*señalándola*

Hayate.- amo a tu madre, si amo a Fate desde que la conoci, pero te pido que no me juzgues*llorando*

Vivio.- no me importa*marcando un numero*

.- ¿alo?

Vivio.- madre, soy yo, por favor, ven por mí, no aguanto más*llorando*

Nanoha.- ¿Vivio? ¿Qué sucede?*alarmada*

Vivio.- por favor, te lo suplico, ven por mi*llorando más*

Nanoha.- voy para allá*colgando*

Fate.-no te vas, te quedas*tomándola del brazo*

Vivio.- me voy para que seas feliz con esta* mirando con odio a Hayate*

Nanoha llego rápidamente y abrió la ventana…

Nanoha.- ¿Vivio?*entrando*

Vivio.- mama*corriendo*

Nanoha.- ¿Qué pasa?*abrazándola*

Hayate.- aléjate de ella*molesta*

Vivio.- no, déjanos en paz, ya me robaste a mi otra madre, no me quitaras a mi mama*abrazándola*

Fate.- Vivio ella es la que destruyo nuestra familia*molesta*

Vivio.- no, fuiste tú, yo vi cuando esta, fue a tu oficina y se besaban*llorando*

Hayate.- yo…*nerviosa*

Vivio.- mejor es que me vaya, al nuevo mundo, porque yo seré hija del gran demonio blanco*gritando*

El silencio llego y Nanoha tenía la vista al suelo, Fate trato de ver sus ojos, pero no pudo, Hayate la miraba, en sus ojos había esperanza…

Fate.- me quedo con mi novia, si crees que eres indispensable, pues puedes irte*fría*

Nanoha.- vamos Vivio en casa nos esperan*tomando la mano de su hija*

Vivio.- si, mama, papa nos espera*sonriendo tristemente*

Nanoha tomo a Vivio en sus brazos y salió por la ventana…Fate estaba sentada en la cama, llevaba puesta solo su camisa blanca, al otro lado de la cama, estaba Hayate cubierta solo con la sabana…

Fate.- (¿Por qué me rebajo a esto?)

Fate tomo su ropa y se la puso lentamente, miro a su acompañante y bajo al vestíbulo, miro a su alrededor y vio a muchas familias durmiendo abrazadas, otros tanto solo lloraban en silencio, suspiro y camino hasta el comedor, ahí estaban los chicos, todos la miraban y agacharon la mirada, ella tomo asiento y tomo una taza de café…


	3. CANTO I NUEVO REGIMEN

los personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

CANTO I

NUEVO REGIMEN

"Al lejano pueblo, los cuales los postreros de los hombres y forman dos grupos, que habitan respectivamente hacia el ocaso y hacia el orto del sol. Mientras se deleitaba presenciando el festín, congregaron se las otras deidades en el palacio y fue el primero en usar de la palabra el padre de los hombres y de los dioses, animo tenia presente. Acordándose de el, hablo a los inmortales de esta manera: ¡oh dioses! ¡De qué manera culpan a los mortales de los pecados! Dicen que las cosas malas les vienen de nosotros, y son ellos quienes se atraen con sus locuras e infortunios no decretados por el destino, oponiéndose a la voluntad del hado, caso con la mujer legitima del atriada y mato a este héroe cuando tornaba a su patria"

-Vivio Takamachi

Habíamos dejado el antiguo cuartel, Fate, había tomado su decisión, ya no le diré mas mama, porque no me nace y porque no se lo merece, miro y veo un palacio enorme, en medio de donde se encontraba el edificio principal de la Tsab, subimos las escaleras y adentro se oía música y risas, mi madre tomo mi mano y entramos…

Clyde.- bienvenida Nanoha*tomando su vino*

Mi madre sonrió y nos encaminamos a una mesa enorme donde había muchos hombre comiendo entre risas y cantos, mire atrás el daño que mild- childa había sufrido ya no estaba, la gente se veía feliz…

Nanoha.- todo el daño que hicimos fue reparado, le explicamos que en este nuevo mundo la ley sería diferente, no más impuestos, no más miedo, no más ataduras*sentándome*

Vivio.- libertad y paz*impresionada*

Nanoha.- asi es*sonriendo*

Comí todo lo que había, la comida era exquisita, después de no comer, más que comida congelada, ya que Fate no sabía cocinar y mi mama era la que nos cocinaba, devore todo incluyendo la mitad de un pastel de chocolate, preparado por mi mama…

Nanoha.- Vivio comiste mucho*preocupada*

Vivio.- Mou Nanoha- mama estoy feliz de comer algo que no sea congelado*sonriendo*

Nanoha.- bueno, me ocupare de que la comida no sea congelada, vamos a casa*sonriendo*

Salimos a un pasillo y entramos a una sala, mire todo, mapas del cuartel, la gente que estaba adentro, todo, me preguntaron y yo confirme lo que ya sabían, sonrieron…

Alanis.- bien, hecho Vivio, podrías ser espía*regalándome una medalla de ojo de halcón*

Vivio.- ¿tú crees?*tomándola*

Alanis.- si, eres buena, si quieres puedes venir aprender cuando gustes*riendo*

Sonreí y mi madre también, la seguí a otra sala, donde había muchos planos de armas poderosas…

Nanoha.- scotty, tengo un pedido para ti*sonriendo*

Scotty.- dime*dejando un dispositivo*

Nanoha.- quiero que hagas un dispositivo parecido al mío, pero con la combinación técnica de Testarossa y la mía*mirándome*

Vivio.- pero con la forma física de un anillo o reloj*sonriendo*

Scotty.- claro pequeña, ven mañana temprano por el o en el transcurso del día*regresando a sus actividades*

Salimos de esa sala y caminamos hacia el pasillo, ahí vimos un elevador y subimos, mi madre pulso un botón y bajamos 6 niveles, al salir quede impresionada por la belleza que miraban era un pasillo blanco y había como un parque dentro del edificio, era como una selva, pues a nuestra izquierda salía una cascada, abajo se veía a los niños nadar, a pesar de la hora que era…

Me tomo de la mano y caminamos a una puerta ahí ella abrió con una llave electrónica y entramos, la salara tenía un sillón de piel negro, con una enorme televisión de plasma de 65 pulgadas con teatro en casa, a su lado estaba una mesa de mármol cuadrada para 8 personas con sillas de madera, una barra con bancos, en una esquina un mini bar, y en medio estaba la estufa, más bien parrilla, toda esa parte de la cocina era de color rojo con acero inoxidable...

Estaba impresionada de ver tan solo la entrada principal, después de la televisión, estaba unos enormes ventanales, los abrí y el aire fresco me pego en la cara, vi que la terraza era de cristal solido negro por el sol y di unos pasos y mire lo que se encontraba debajo de mí, eran muchos pisos de altura, entre y mi cara de asombro no tenía comparación…

Nanoha.- espera ver lo que hay en el resto de la casa*sonriendo*

Mientras mi madre caminaba hacia la cocina, cheque el pasillo donde estaban las habitaciones, la primera puerta era un estudio, supuse que era de mi madre, por los enormes papeles que había, la segunda era el cuarto de lavado, la tercera era su recamara, tenía una enorme cama matrimonial con un enorme closet lleno de ropa y una televisión de 47 pulgadas, tenía baño propio, en la cuarta puerta, había una enorme televisión más grande que la de la sala, varias consolas de videojuego, con muchos juegos y enormes bocinas era un espacio tan grande que incluso tenía una máquina de palomitas y una de refrescos, salí de esa y fui a una quinta puerta este era un pequeño gym, abrí la sexta y era un enorme baño con jacuzzi, todo de mármol blanco con leves toques rosa, en la séptima entre y quede más impactada, era un cuarto claro con enormes ventanas, una cama con escaleras que casi llegaba al techo que simulaba ser el cielo, dos computadoras, con dos laptops, un baño propio y en el closet había mucha ropa…

Nanoha.- por tu cara diría que estas sin palabras*recargada en la puerta*

Vivio.- ¿Cómo es posible que esto sea para nosotras?*impresionada*

Nanoha.- como soy fiscal en el nuevo gobierno, nos podemos dar ciertos lujos como estos*sonriendo*

Vivio.- ¿Qué paso con la guerra declarada?*sentándome en el sillón de mi cuarto*

Nanoha.- hablamos con la gente y les dimos varios puntos de vista, tanto como nuestros, como la de ellos*mirando a la ventana*

Vivio.- y llegaron a un acuerdo*sonriendo*

Nanoha.- asi es*sonriendo*

Vivio.- ¿ y que pasara con los del cuartel?*triste*

Nanoha.- ellos serán tomados como traidores, pero por la nueva ley hasta que nos ataquen ellos nosotros no los ataqueremos*

Vivio.- ya veo, ¿tengo papa?*sonriendo*

Nanoha.- aun no, pero Yuuno mas que pretendiente es amigo, puede ser no se tu consejero*riendo*

Vivio.- no gracias*riendo*

Nanoha.- mañana iras a clases, inicia el nuevo curso*riendo*

Vivio.- vale madre*sonriendo*

Mi madre cerró mi puerta y yo abrí mi closet para buscar una pijama, pero la encontré en uno de los cajones, era una blusa de manga larga color blanco con morado, unos pantalones cortos del mismo color, subí hasta mi cama y mire por las enormes ventanas, sonreí y me metí debajo de las sabanas, instantáneamente quede dormida…

Mis ojos se abrieron al oír la alarma y fije mi mirada en el techo, había un enorme reloj color verde marcaba las 6:30, bostece…

Falcón.- buenos días mi lady, recuerde que hoy tiene que ir temprano a la escuela para la ceremonia de bienvenida

Vivio.-ah, gracias…*pensando*

Falcón.- Falcón Strauss Hearth para servirle, soy su nuevo dispositivo de combate

Vivio.- gracias, Falcón*sonriendo*

Falcón.- la ducha está preparada término regular

Vivio.- gracias*bajando de la cama*

Me metí al baño y deje mi ropa sucia en el cubo, cuando entre el agua estaba justo como Falcón me dijo, tome la ducha tranquilamente, lavando cada parte de mi cuerpo, salí y me envolví con la toalla y abrí la puerta saliendo del baño y entrando a mi cuarto, las ventanas estaban despejadas, dejándome ver que aún no amanecía, mire mi reloj ahora reflejado en la ventana eran las 6 50, en la puerta del closet estaba mi uniforme tendido y mi cama hecha…

Falcón.- su mama vino a ver si ya se había levantado, tendió su cama y dejo su uniforme en la puerta del closet

Sonreí, me cambie rápidamente y salí al pasillo…

Nanoha.- buenos días Vivio*sonriendo*

Vivio.- buenos días mama*sonriendo*

Nanoha.- Mou Vivio debería tender la cama*sirviendo el desayuno*

Vivio.- lo haré lo prometo*tomando un poco de fruta*

Nanoha.- más le vale o la castigare sin dejarla usar su nuevo dispositivo*seria*

Vivio.- ya mama, lo prometo*riendo*

Entre risas tomamos el desayuno, me dio a Falcón y me lo puse en mi dedo, también me dio un iPhone, salí de mi casa y corrí a la escuela, al llegar note que apenas eran las 7 15, la mire y era bastante grande, sonreí y comencé a hacer amigos y entramos en el salón…

Directora.- buenos días alumnos y profesorado, tenemos el placer de iniciar este maravilloso curso, donde habrá nuevas materias y nuevas reglas, la institución cuenta con la tecnología de punta, aulas remodeladas, también existe una clase donde los alumnos más sobresalientes, pero esos serán seleccionado por sus calificaciones…

Después de una hora del discurso de la directora y de conocer a los maestros, salimos y nos dieron un recorrido por toda las instalaciones escolares, eran sumamente grandes e impresionantes, los salones había computadoras y eran escritorios juntos semi redondos en medio estaba la del profesor, después de eso seguimos a las áreas deportivas, eran enormes, había albercas, canchas de tenis, canchas de futbol soccer y americano, había mucho deportes, el recorrido termino y nos dejaron en las pizarras donde decían los nombres de los alumnos asi como su salón, me toco 4-B…

Llegue a mi casa, con mis cuadernos en brazos, mi madre salía del cuarto de lavado con la ropa limpia...

Nanoha.-bienvenida Vivio, ¿cómo te fue?*sonriendo*

Vivio.- wow genial, la nueva escuela es increíble*dejando los cuadernos en la mesa*

Nanoha.- lo sé, sabemos que la educación es importante por eso remodelamos la escuela y aparte de hacerla mixta, la equipamos para un mejor aprendizaje*sonriendo*

Vivio.- no trabajaste hoy verdad*riendo*

Nanoha.- de hecho como no hay casos de gran importancia se mandan a sectores menores para que se hagan cargo, soy más de asesinos seriales o hackers internacionales*mirándome*

Vivio.- mama, que ha pasado con los traidores*sentándose en la sala*

Nanoha.- se trasladaron a los edificios de menor calidad, por protección de la población, pero aun asi, la gente no los ve bien*sentándose a mi lado*

Vivio.- mama mañana tengo mi primer día de clases*sacando mi horario*

Nanoha.- veo que lo de hacer los horarios por los mismos estudiantes es mejor*riendo*

Vivio.- si, se me hizo más fácil, tengo mañana matemáticas, historia, cocina, biología, español, civismo*leyendo*

Nanoha.- veo que elegiste algunas pesadas*sonriendo*

Vivio.- si y entro a partir de las 8*estirándome*

En eso tocan el timbre, aprovecho para dejar mis cosas en mi cuarto, acomodo todo y Falcón tiene mi horario en su sistema al igual que mi iPhone, al salir veo a Fate tomando de la mano a Hayate...

Nanoha.- Vivio tenemos visitas*seria*

Vivio.- lo se*seria*

Fate.- venimos a verte Vivio*sonriendo*

Vivio.- no necesito tus visitas*ignorándola*

Hayate.- Vivio, quiero que comprendas*suspirando*

Vivio.- mama, me acompañas a comprar mis útiles*sonriendo*

Nanoha.- claro, pero ahí que esperar a que sea un poco más tarde*sonriendo*

Fate.- Vivio no seas grosera*molesta*

Vivio.- no me importa lo que digas*ignorándola*

Fate.- soy tu madre*furiosa*

Vivio.- que yo sepa solo llevo el apellido Takamachi, usaste tus contactos para tenerme en custodia, pero sabes que ya no, porque soy feliz con mi mama y su novia, Alex*recordando a mi rubia tutora de clase*

Hayate me dio una cachetada y de la nada un golpe le da en el vientre dejándola sin aire...

Vita.- creo que llegue a tiempo*furiosa*

Fate.-¡¿Vita?! *sorprendida*

Vita.- vengo a ver cómo está el amor de mi vida y me topo con esta escoria*mirándolas con odio*

Teana también apareció y tomo a vita del cuello, pero Subaru llego con su nueva conquista...

Subaru.- que yo recuerde ustedes están aquí con una condición*sonriendo*

Tania.- amor, ¿qué sucede?*sonriendo*

De una patada Vita empujo a Teana y se puso a un lado de Nanoha...

Vita.- espero que dejen a la cachorra en paz, sobre todo tu Yagami*seria*

Fate.- ¿qué tipo de relación tienen ustedes dos?*seria*

Nanoha.- estamos saliendo*mirando a vita*

Hayate tomo la mano de Fate, besándola en el acto, cosa que a mí me molesto, pero al voltear a ver a mi madre, no la mire molesta, sino al contrario muy tranquila, Vita me sonrió...

Vivio.- vita-mama ¿vamos por mis útiles?*sonriendo*

Vita sonrió y tomo mi mano llevándome a comprar mis útiles, no sin antes ver a mi madre...

Vita.- Nanoha ¿vas a querer algo?*sonriéndole con ternura*

Nanoha.- no, gracias, que se diviertan*sonriendo*


End file.
